User blog:Purebreaker/Nilana, The Spirit Seeker
|alttype = |date = NEVAR |health = 45 |attack = 65 |spells = 85 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 330 (+80) |mana = N/A |damage = 40 (+3.3) |range = 575 |armor = 4 (+3.2) |magicresist = 25 (+1) |attackspeed = 0.629 |healthregen = 0.4 (+0.5) |manaregen = N/A |speed = 340 }}Nilana, The Spirit Seeker is a custom champion in League of Legends. Nilana is a hybrid between an assassin and a mage. She is accompanied by a female spirit named Kagu. Abilities armor and magic resist every time Nilana is hit by an enemy champion for 3 seconds. Subsequent damage will increase the duration by 3 seconds. up to a cap of 9 seconds, with further damage refreshing the duration. }} Nilana commands Kagu to steal the spirit of the target dealing magical damage every 0.5 seconds for 2.5 seconds. If Kagu successfully steals the spirit of the target, Nilana will be healed for 50% of the damage. If the target goes beyond the range of 600, Kagu will return to Nilana. |leveling = |cooldown= 14 |cost= No Cost |range= 600 }} Nilana will conjure 3 fires of spiritual energy. The fires will target nearby enemies, prioritizing champions, dealing magic damage to the target. The fires last for 5 seconds. Additional spritual fires that hit the same target will only deal 50% damage. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=700 |cooldown= |cost=No Cost }} Kagu will steal 5% AP from enemy champions if they are killed with Hungry Spirit. |description2= Nilana commands Kagu to feast on an enemy within range dealing damage plus 5% of the target's current health as magical damage. It deals 50% damage to minions. |leveling= |range= 500 |cost= No Cost |cooldown= }} Nilana dashes towards an enemy champion and steals its spirit dealing magical damage and leaving the target with 20% less armor and magic resist for 3 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= No Cost |range= 1200 }} Quotes A word in Italic means Kagu is speaking. For example, "Sleep tight!" Upon Selection "I'm going to consume your spirirt!" Attacking "I smell some yummy spirits!" "Forgive me, Kagu is making me do this." "I don't want to hurt you because I really want to hurt you." "I sense evil spirits. Nilana! Kill them!" "Hey! I'm really sorry about the pain. She's lying!" "Dun Dun Dun!" "No, really, Kagu is making me do this." Movement "How do you even move? By walking duh!" "So much hungry spirits, Oh wait, it's just Kagu" "Feed me please? Why should I?" "Being a Seeker is hard. Especially with a hungry spirit" "Ratatatatatatatata! Kagu! Stop being annoying!" "Black magic? I prefer spirit magic!" "Light magic? That's for noobs!" Taunt "I've defeated stronger opponents than you! Like a boss!" "Is that all you can do? Nilana, crush them!" "I usually take spirits of weaklings but you are way too weak! You don't say!" Joke "How does someone go from A to D?! I did." "Did you know that when Nilana takes off her clothes, she... Shut up Kagu!" "Candy or Bubblegum? Which one is better? Spirits! Urgh, Kagu!" Taunting an enemy Ahri "It's the fox girl! I want her spirit! Calm down, Kagu. I'll get it for you!" Taunting an enemy Darius "Oi! Darius! You suck! hahaha" Taunting an enemy Riven "It's Riven! I wonder how her broken spirit tastes like" Taunting an enemy Aatrox "This one is enough to satisfy Kagu!" Upon using Spirit Steal "Get 'em Kagu!" "Steal everything!" Upon using Hungry Spirit "Yummy!" "You look yummy!" Upon leveling up "Spirit Power increased!" -Level 6 "More Spirits for Kagu!" -Level 12 "You've grown stronger, more spirits for me!" -Level 16 "Full Spiritual Power obtained." -Level 18 Upon killing Baron Nashor "The strongest monster in the Summoner's Rift? More like the weakest!" Upon Death "It can't be! NO!" "Defeated?! HOW?!" "We lost.. Why?!" Upon Revival "The Spirit Seeker is back in action!" Animation Concept Attacking Animation * Nilana throws balls of spiritual energies to attack the enemy. Critical Strike Animation * Kagu shoots out a fireball made out of spiritual energy. Idle Animation * Nilana sits on the ground and stares up into the sky. * Kagu makes Nilana fly slightly. * Nilana creates a ball of spiritual energy and plays with it Recall Animation * Nilana is engulfed by spiritual energy while Kagu is spinning around Nilana. Taunt Animation * Nilana points at an enemy while Kagu is moving about restlessly. Death Animation * Nilana tries to stay up but falls to the ground while Kagu is hit by a spiritual fire Laugh Animation * Both Nilana and Kagu giggle a little then burst out laughing. Category:Custom champions